


Juxtaposition

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, if ya squint and use ur imagination, wrote for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: It's a funny word.





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil blurp that I wrote poor Jake my bby

_Juxtaposition._ A funny word to say, and a funny way of describing what was happening at that moment.

“Jake, we need to go.” 

Dwight, the one wanting to leave, wanting to leave their teammate on a hook. Usually it was _him_ saying such things, that even though they tried their best, that the one left dangling was in no way able to be saved without killing someone else.

But, now they were facing up against the Hag with was one token away from free reign of their livers, and Dwight wanted to run out the exit. And it made Jake want to go against his own nature and rush to save the red form in his vision. _But that wasn’t sensible, wasn’t the smart thing to do, it would only get them all killed and eaten._

“Let’s at least go over there.” Why did he say that? Why _in the Hell_ did he just say that? She can _one shot you, you imbecile! You need to follow Dwight’s advice and leave now while you still have the chance-_

He loops his arm in Dwight’s and carefully creeps towards the outline of one Bill Overbeck, the old man who was flailing his arms, the international signal of _‘camping’_ amongst them, and Jake has the urge just to take _one more step forward-_

“Jake!” 

Dwight grabs his arm just as he’s about to take another step, and he jumps back when he sees the hazy outline of a Phantasm trap.

_Now can we go, dumbass?_

This time, he doesn’t ignore his mental guidance, and allows Dwight to tug him backwards, back towards the open exit gate, and beyond the invisible barrier that would separate them from their Killer of choice this evening.

He doesn’t like to leave others behind, knowing they’re people, just like him, some worse than others, but one must be sensible here to at least save themselves. This time, it was Dwight to be his saving grace, to be his voice of reason, and he gives him a squeeze on the arm to show his gratitude without words. He receives a squeeze and a pizza boy’s smile in return, and it makes him feel better and worse at the same time.

During the run back, that feeling festers, the old feeling of overwhelming frustration boiling within his chest and soul, and by the time his body automatically slows to a halt at the sight of the fire waving in the distance, tears are streaming down his face, mind going numb to the harsh sting of the chilly air around them.

It’s Dwight who fully stops him, asking him if he’s alright and cupping his face.

A single sob breaks.

He stops crying, and simply sobs, pressing his face into Dwight’s PizzaWhat! Cap- covered face.

There’s some people he would leave _in a fucking heartbeat,_ but Bill is not one of them, even though he knows the old man would pull a strong drag on his coffin nail and tell him _‘no hard feelings, private’_. He couldn’t help it sometimes, but it _hurt_. Hurt to leave others behind when there’s a _chance_ of saving them.

Dwight doesn’t ask what’s wrong; he already knows why Jake would cry like this, so he wraps his arms around the wild- haired man, and helps him sink to the dirt, cradling him to his chest. _Still_ smells like pizza after all this time

He can’t speak coherently, much less in English, so Korean is on the itenary tonight, along with a bunch of hiccuping and the occasional tiny sneeze.

“왜 내가 그 목소리를 따라 갔지? 왜 - 왜 내가 도망 갔어? 집에 가고 싶어." Dwight, of course, can’t understand the foreign language that sounds like what you would stereotypically hear from a TV set being lobbed at him by his crying friend, but he hums with acknowledgement and rubs the Asian man’s back.

Dwight can only understand Korean swear words, as ironic as that is.

He loses track of non existent time, mind numb but over-worked at the same time, reminds him of his little breakdown when he used to live with his parents when something that usually his father did pushed him over his already wobbly enough edge as it was.

But there’s no old man to blame here. Only the Entity, but mostly himself for being dumb enough to fall into its clutches.

There’s the sensation of falling asleep, or at least drifting off in Dwight’s arms, but suddenly he comes to his senses after some rest, and there’s no more sadness, just numbness and a _horrible headache_. He goes for the water bottle at his side, or at least in the recesses of his mental wardrobe, and he drinks some of water that’s still fresh as it was the day he filled up the thermos, and wet his salty and dry eyes with it. He turns to see Dwight sleeping, too, deeper than he had been, and Jake couldn’t find it within himself to wake the pale man. He puts his bottle away, and relaxes back into Dwight’s arms, the leader unconsciously hugging him back.

He doesn’t Dwight to wake up just yet, but he jinxes himself and he does, anyway.

He hears a soft and sleep- laden _hello_ into the top of his head, and Jake pretends to be asleep, as if it would draw this time together to a close, and it seems the ruse works, and to his great surprise, Dwight starts humming.

He’s not a great singer, but by God he’s much better than Meg.

And Jake lays there and lets it lull him back to feeling better.

If only it would last.


End file.
